1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relates to a dual-bearing reel, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a dual bearing reel configured to be mounted to a fishing rod and to wind a fishing line.
2. Background Information
A dual-bearing reel generally comprises a reel unit configured to be mounted to a fishing rod, a spool rotatably mounted to the reel unit, and a handle for rotating the spool. The handle is rotatably mounted on one side of the reel unit and coupled to the spool through a gear mechanism. The reel unit comprises a frame having a left-right pair of side plates and connecting members connecting the side plates, and a left-right pair of side covers covering both sides of the frame. An opening is provided on the side plate on the opposite side of the reel unit of where the handle is mounted for the spool to pass through. The side cover that covers this side plate is detachably mounted to the side plate such that the spool can be easily removed through the opening.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-125721 (see paragraph 0003) presents a dual-bearing reel of the kind just described in which a bayonet structure is used as a detachable mounting structure between the side cover and the side plate on the opposite side of the reel as the handle so that the side cover can be easily attached to and detached from the side plate. When a bayonet structure is used, a plurality of claw-like sections are provided on the side plate. These claw-like sections are arranged to be spaced apart in a circumferential direction around the perimeter of the opening. Protrusions are provided on the side cover and project radially so as to engage (or interlock) with the claw-like sections. Thus, by rotating the side cover, the protrusions can be made to engage with or disengage from the claw-like sections so that the side cover can be attached to or detached from the side plate.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-87006 presents a dual-bearing reel of which the weight is reduced and the aesthetic appearance is improved by making the frame (including the side plates) out of a magnesium alloy and making the side covers out of an aluminum alloy. This dual-bearing reel uses a screw structure as a detachable mounting structure between the side cover and the side plate on the opposite side of the reel as the handle. More specifically, an internally threaded portion is formed on an internal circumferential surface of the opening and an externally threaded portion configured to turnably mesh with the internally threaded portion is formed on an aluminum alloy cylindrical member that is protrudingly attached to a side portion of the side cover facing the side plate. Thus, the side cover can be detachably mounted to the side plate by turning the externally threaded portion of the cylindrical member. In order to prevent the external threads from biting into the internal threads and getting jammed, an annular member made of an aluminum alloy and having an internally threaded portion is provided as a separate entity from the aluminum alloy side cover.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved dual-bearing reel. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.